Problem: Write $4.3+3.88$ as a decimal.
Answer: We can perform this addition concisely in columns, though we have to "carry" a digit to the leftmost column because $3+8=11,$ which is greater than $10:$ \[
\begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& 1 & & \\
& 4. & 3 & \\
+ & 3. & 8 & 8
\\ \cline{1-4}
& 8. & 1 & 8 \\
\end{array}
\] The answer is $\boxed{8.18}$.